


Please Don't Let Altas Fail Us Now

by pipsiev2



Category: Fast Food franchises
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Police Stations, Referenced violence, Texting, Worry, lapslock, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: it was almost like he was atlas as he carried the weight of the sky, not being able to let it go because if he did then it would crush the earth. his worry grew as time went on, the weight of the sky becoming more and more.





	Please Don't Let Altas Fail Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> donny = mcdonalds  
> king = burger king  
> kenny = kentucky fried chicken  
> wend/wendy = wendys  
> pit = pizzahut  
> dom/dominique = dominos  
> denny = dennys

_ 2:37 a.m _

 

it was late. too late to possibly be up, and yet donny was.

 

he had been waiting for a text from king since that afternoon, but it was now around five hours later and his phone hasn’t received anything from him. it was worrisome, and donny was constantly on edge, waiting for the one sign that his friend was okay.

 

it was almost like he was atlas as he carried the weight of the sky, not being able to let it go because if he did then it would crush the earth. his worry grew as time went on, the weight of the sky becoming more and more. donny didn’t know how much longer he could take of not knowing, of being worried over his friend who had sent him absolutely no sign of being alive whatsoever, despite having promised to text as soon as he arrived home.

 

**_d.mc:_ ** _ yo kenny, have u heard from ki? _

**_kenchick:_ ** _??? wasn’t he with you earlier??? _

**_d.mc:_ ** _ ya but he hasnt sent me word of ebign alive _

**_d.mc:_ ** _ can u try to ask wend??? _

**_d.mc:_ ** _ plz _

**_kenchick:_ ** _ you ask her??? _

**_d.mc:_ ** _ i cant _

**_d.mc:_ ** _ she doesnt like me _

**_kenchick:_ ** _ you owe me _

**_d.mc:_ ** _ (((((((((((((: thnk u kenfry _

**_kenchick:_ ** _ i hate you _

**_d.mc:_ ** _ :* _

 

that had been hours ago, and wendy didn’t know where her brother was either. he hadn’t gone home, and anyone that donny asked had as much of a clue as he did. the weight was getting heavier and heavier.

 

_ 3:12 a.m _

 

donny had given up and got ready for bed, but his efforts had provided fruitless as he couldn’t sleep, worry gnawing at his stomach. he tossed and turned constantly, sweat beading on his forehead from the constant exertion combined with the warmth that his blankets provided against the cold the the outside brought, even though he had the heater on.

 

it was late, too late, and if king was safe he wouldn’t even send a text by this point, either from being asleep himself or thinking that donny was sleeping.

 

donny sighed and made his way out of bed. he hoped that if he drank a glass of water that would somehow be enough to calm his nerves, the pain in his stomach becoming worse and worse as time wore on.

 

his legs were giving up, and he dropped to his knees. he wouldn’t be able to hold the sky up for much longer, and he hoped that someone else would he there to save him from the weight that was crushing him.

 

_ 5:49 a.m _

 

everything hurt. his eyes, his body, his shoulders. any part of his body that donny could name hurt from having been up for almost twenty four hours, the worry making him unable to keep down anything that he put into his stomach.

 

he was supposed to be up in forty minutes, but he didn’t get any sleep last night. at around four he had gotten a text from pit telling him to get some sleep and that she would stay awake if she heard anything, but he had told her that he couldn’t sleep anyway and that at least she could be somewhat rested.

 

he had been spacing out, eyes focused on a crack on the ceiling when his phone started to vibrate.

 

**_kingsburg is calling…_ **

 

before he even finished reading the sentence he answered the phone, adrenaline rushing through his veins, hope filling his lungs at the thought that king was okay.

 

_ “ronald?” _ his voice sounded small, and donny frowned at the use of his first name.

 

“king, are you okay?”

 

_ “um n-not really?” _ his voice cracked and he sounded like he was about to cry. that alone had donny bolting from his bed, and he rushed out of the room to pull on a pair of shoes and a jacket.

 

“where are you? what happened?”

 

_ “i-i was w-walking and, uh, these um, thugs? o-or something mu-ugged me and i-i… i-it was s-so scary- he ha-ad a k-knife a-and-” _

 

“king, where are you right now? i’m on my way.”

 

_ “the p-police station.” _

 

“i’ll be right there, hang tight.”

 

before he could even think about anything, like the fact that he was in no position to be driving a car or that his clothing was way too light for the weather that they were currently experiencing, he rushed outside, running through the snow to get to his car. he started the ignition as quick as possible, ignoring the way that the cold nipped at his skin, and began to drive as soon as the engine was warm enough to not damage itself. he drove as quick as possible and thanked the early time for not having that many cars on the road.

 

he knew where king was now, he knew what had happened, but that didn’t ease the weight on his shoulders. it was barring its weight harshly down on him, which made all of donny’s bones scream in protest. he was faltering, his thighs trembling with the amount of energy he was using to keep himself up. donny hoped that he would last long enough to make sure that king was safe.

 

_ 6:08 a.m _

 

he was supposed to wake up in twenty two minutes to go over to dom’s new apartment and help her unpack. he was supposed to be at his home right now, under his covers without a worry, because everyone was supposed to be safe.

 

**_dominique:_ ** _ fuck, what do you mean they won’t let you see him? _

**_donald:_ ** _ i mean, they think that hes “too unstable” to be around other people _

**_donald:_ ** _ like he feel better with those dumbasses than someone he fucking knows _

**_dominique:_ ** _ fucking hell. can you stay there an make sure he has someone to leave with? _

**_dominique:_ ** _ i don’t want him by himself _

**_donald:_ ** _ of fucking course i am. sorry that i cant help you unpack n shit _

**_dominique:_ ** _ um??? why tf would i make you help me at a time like this? you shoulda told me at the four hour mark, or cancelled it yourself _

 

he sighed angrily and shut off his phone. his leg was bouncing and there was nothing that he could do about it, since the secretary had scolded him for pacing the moment he found out that he wouldn’t be able to see king right away, the nerves like a parasite underneath his skin as they sucked away all of his energy.

 

“ronald mcdonald?” he jumped up from his seat and looked at the officer who had called his name.

 

“that’s me.”

 

the officer said nothing, only nodded at him, but donny sprung to the door and ran in, searching the room for king. he immediately wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into king’s neck.

 

“baby, are you okay? you’re safe now, i promise. i’m here now.” he ran his hands up and down king’s back soothingly. he could feel the way that king was trembling, though whether that was from fear or lack of sleep was unknown. donny was sure that it was the former, though, as he felt the place on his shoulder where king had put his face become wet.

 

“i-i was so sc-scared donny. i- they h-had a-a  _ knife _ and i- it just-” he cut himself off and hugged donny tighter, and donny lifted his head and kissed king on the crown of his head.

 

“i’m here now, it’s okay. you don’t have to talk about it, sweetheart.” he turned his head and looked at the officer, whose name tag read “denny”, who was still in the room with them. “can i bring him home now.”

 

“yeah.” the officer nodded. “would you prefer to drive yourself or have an officer drive you back.”

 

“officer.” donny didn’t even need to think about that one, exhaustion hitting him like a brick.

 

soon enough they were being ushered into a car, king still clinging onto donny like a lifeline, small tremors running through his body every once in a while.

 

donny had given the officer his own address, having already texted kenny, wendy, pit, and dom that he found king and would keep him at his home for the rest of the day, to which no one objected (though pit had, jokingly, told donny that he had to come help her and dom some other time, to which he told her to promptly  _ fuck off _ ). he brought his boyfriend up to his apartment and immediately wrapped him up in his bed and asked if he wanted anything.

 

king grabbed his hand. “sleep,” he pouted, “please, just sleep with me.”

 

donny nodded. “okay. yeah, i can do that.” he slipped into his bed and wrapped his arms around king, who snuggled closer to him and hid his head in donny’s chest.

 

the weight hadn’t been lifted, not yet. donny could still feel the constant pressure of it weighing down on him, but it was okay. the weight was still pushing him down, but now he could get up. he could stand up on his own two feet, carrying the sky like he had always done, because at least now he knew that king was safe, and that was all that mattered for now.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy lmao i wrote this on dec. 24th at like 1-3am but it's finally being posted!!! I hope y'all enjoyed!!
> 
> (Happy April Fools lmao)


End file.
